Federal Government of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia
INTRODUCTION Dictator See Also: Elizabeth Zero Ion TEXT HERE Ministries of Welfare TEXT HERE Ministry of Watchful Eyes The Ministry of Watchful Eyes is the most secretive Ministry of all known departments. It is extremely difficult to get a job amongst this Ministry, and those who do are kept under strict lock and key. The only publicly known servant of the Ministry is the Overseer, while the rest are classified information. Overseer See Also: Vladimir Vodkaivich, PhD. The current Overseer of the Ministry of Watchful Eyes is Vladimir Vodkaivich, PhD. Employment The exact number of employed persons for the Ministry is unknown, although it is known that approximately one tenth of all employees are guards, one tenth is officials, and the rest are office works, watchers, readers, and the like. Operation TEXT HERE Ministry of Criminal Activities TEXT HERE Overseer See Also: Jessica Pravit' Mirom TEXT HERE Employment TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE Ministry of Prisons TEXT HERE Overseer See Also: Harrison Yurivich Potzanovich The Overseer of the Ministry of Prisons is Harrison Yurivich Potzanovich. Employment TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE The SCP Foundation This is solely the Vodkaslavian Branch, not the entire Foundation. This is also not officially listed in any In-Chaarcter Documentation of the Government besides Highly Classified Documents. TEXT HERE Executive Branch TEXT HERE Chancellor See Also: Edmund Philip Martzie, Jr. TEXT HERE Requirements The Chancellor of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a high-level political job. Before running, the Chancellor must be at least thirty (30) years of age, a naturally born citizen of the USSV, and live fifteen (15) consecutive years within Vodkaslavia. There are no species requirements. Term Limitations The Chancellor of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia serves a term of five (5) years, which they may serve twice, for a total of ten (10) years. The terms do not need to be consecutive, but they may not serve more than the allotted ten years. Operation The Chancellor's duty is to serve as the Commander in Chief and Ultimate Representative of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia while serving in Peace Time and small-scale conflicts. They are the Chief of State, serving for the betterment of the populace that voted them in. They are the Chief Executive, as they must operate the entire government besides the Ministries of Welfare during times of Peace. They serve as the Chief Diplomat, representing the nation and signing treaties with foreign entities. They serve as the Commander in Chief during peace time and when the Dictator is not needed. They are the Legislative Leader, as they sign off on bills that have made it through all three houses. They are the Chief of Party, representing their political party for the entire nation. And lastly, they are the Guardian of the Economy, as they must ensure the people and economy runs smoothly and keeps chugging along. The Chancellor has a salary of ≛140,000 (One-Hundred-and-Forty-Thousand Jewels) per year. Vice Chancellor See Also: Shura Bertimovus Svyatopolk TEXT HERE Requirements The Vice Chancellor of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a high-level political job. Before running, the Chancellor must be at least thirty (30) years of age, a naturally born citizen of the USSV, and live ten (10) consecutive years within Vodkaslavia. There are no species requirements. Term Limitations The Vice Chancellor of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia serves a term of five (5) years, which they serve alongside the Chancellor. They do not have a strict amount of terms they may serve, though one may not serve as Vice Chancellor after having served their two terms as Chancellor. Operation TEXT HERE Executive Cabinet TEXT HERE Secretary of Defense TEXT HERE Secretary of Internal Affairs TEXT HERE Secretary of Foreign Affairs TEXT HERE Secretary of Legislative Oversight TEXT HERE Secretary of the Sciences TEXT HERE Chief of Staff of the Federal Police Department TEXT HERE Head of Economics TEXT HERE Head of Education TEXT HERE Head Coordinator for Relief TEXT HERE Secretary of Transportation TEXT HERE Secretary of Industries TEXT HERE Lead Surgeon TEXT HERE Head Minister TEXT HERE Legislative Branch TEXT HERE House of the Makers TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Term Limitations TEXT HERE Maker Director TEXT HERE Employees TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE House of the Senate TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Term Limitations TEXT HERE Lead Senator TEXT HERE Employees TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE House of the People TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Term Limitations TEXT HERE Speaker of the House TEXT HERE Employees TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE Judicial Branch TEXT HERE Supreme Court TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Judges TEXT HERE Ring Courts TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE District Courts TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE System Courts TEXT HERE Requirements TEXT HERE Operation TEXT HERE Ministries TEXT HERE Agricultural Ministry TEXT HERE Ministry of Economics TEXT HERE Ministry of Education TEXT HERE Ministry of Industry TEXT HERE Mining Ministry TEXT HERE Ministry of Relief TEXT HERE Ministry of Religion TEXT HERE Ministry of Transportation TEXT HERE Departments TEXT HERE Department of Defense TEXT HERE Department of Internal Affairs TEXT HERE Department of Foreign Affairs TEXT HERE Department of Legislative Oversight TEXT HERE Department of the Sciences TEXT HERE Federal Police Department TEXT HERE Bureau of Demographics TEXT HERE National Center for Disease and Health TEXT HERE International Center for Cures TEXT HERE Intergalactic Health Organization TEXT HERE State-Owned Companies Main Article: State-Owned Industries TEXT HERE Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Government